Five Nights at Candy's 2
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Marilyn Schmidt has just moved to a new town after finishing high school. She needs a job so she can get going with life, so she applies at the newly opened Candy's Burger & Fries. But this family restaurant doesn't have the best history...
1. Enter Marilyn Schmidt

I threw the last box down into the basement and slammed the door. I was so done with moving. Who knew it could be so difficult? Well, I guess it is when you're seventeen.

Yes, I know I'm young. I've only just finished high school and moved out from my mum and dad's house. I didn't exactly get amazing marks for my GCSEs, so my mum and dad kicked me out. Not that I really care. Parties every night, here I come!

I was watching TV and brainstorming ideas for a housewarming party when I heard the postbox clatter outside. I went to check it and found the newspaper. The adverts for jobs on the back instantly caught my eye. If I wanted to splash some cash on new stuff, I'd need to actually have some cash. I went back inside and quickly scanned the adverts for a job that didn't require much work. I couldn't find anything. I was about to give up when I realised an advert for a security guard at a place called Candy's Burger & Fries. I was instantly interested. It read:

HELP WANTED  
Grand Re-Opening!

Vintage pizzeria given new life!  
Come be a part of the new face of Candy's Burger & Fries!  
What could go wrong?

$100.50 a week!  
To apply call:  
1-555-CAN-CANDY

Hmm. It didn't sound too hard. And it was better than working in a coffee or clothes shop. Plus it didn't say anything about qualifications. I picked up my phone, dialled the number, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.  
"Hi, is this Candy's Burger & Fries?" I asked.  
"Yes, who's asking?"  
"I'm Marilyn Schmidt. I'd like to apply for the job as security guard."  
"Ah, right. How old are you?"  
"Um...seventeen. But that won't matter. I'm just as capable as anyone." I said confidently.  
"Ok, well, come to the pizzeria at 11:30 tonight and we'll see if you're right. It's just on the edge of town. See you then." the man said, and abruptly hung up.

Well, it was a start. Maybe if no one else applies I'll be able to get the job. Well, only time would tell.

* * *

 ** _New Cindy's loading Quote:_** ** _Cindy's Origins: Hey Candy, you're pink now_**

 ** _If you know where this is from tell me._**

 ** _Hint_**

 ** _1\. It is a FNaC 2 fan game that FusionZgamer and Razzbowski played._**


	2. New job

I arrived at the restaurant at 11:20. I left early just in case it would be difficult to find, but it was quite easy. It was situated in a quiet spot on the edge of town. As I pulled into the parking lot and switched the car off, I got my first look at the restaurant.

It was a big building decorated in a carnival style. A large banner that read 'Welcome to Candy's Burger & Fries!' hung above the huge doors, with balloons dotted around. It looked like a very happy place.

I waited in my car for ten minutes. When I arrived it was only me and one other car in the lot, but as I waited two other cars arrived. We all looked at each other, waiting for someone to do something.

At 11:30, I took a deep breath and got out the car. I strode confidently towards the doors, and as I did the others got out their cars too. They were both men, definitely older than me. They came and joined me at the doors. I tried not to worry too much as I reached out and turned the cold, decorated doorknob.

The room was dark. I could make out several tables and chairs dotted around. "Hello?" called one of the men. A few seconds later, footsteps echoed through the building and a light switched on. Standing in an archway on the left was a tall man.

"Ahh, here you are!" the man said, shaking each of our hands in turn. "Welcome to Candy's Burger & Fries! I'm the manager here. Come with me and I'll show you around." The manager led us through many rooms, though left out a room called Parts and Storage. "There's nothing interesting in there...I promise..." he said. He showed us the three animatronics on the stage, and another one in a room called Arcade Area. Then we arrived at the office.

"Here is where you will work, whichever one of you I employ." the manager said. "You'll have to watch the cameras to make sure nothing gets in...or out..."  
"What? How could something get out?" one of the men asked.  
"Well...the animatronics do tend to...wander a bit." the manager said.

One of the men muttered something under his breath, something that sounded like "Just like last time.". Then, they both took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be...right for this job. Good luck, kid." the other man said, looking at me. Then, they both walked out at the same time, leaving me and the manager in the office.

"Well, it looks like you're our new security guard." the manager said, smiling. "Welcome to your first shift in Candy's Burger & Fries!"


	3. Night 1

The manager showed me how to use everything and then promptly left, leaving me alone in the dark office. It was a little unnerving to have no door and open vents, though what could happen in a pizzeria? I spent the next few minutes in boredom, staring around the room before the clock chimed 12 loudly. I jumped into my seat, confident that I would be good at this job.

A few minutes later, a phone started ringing, making me jump. I looked around for it, and found it tucked into a corner. I picked it up and brought it back to my desk before pressing the answer button.

"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Candy's Burger & Fries! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." Exciting? Well, if you say so. I flicked through the cameras as the message continued.

"Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Candy Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...?" Walk around during the day? I thought they were animatronics, not toddlers. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks." Kinks? What kinks? Maybe it's just a few malfunctions...hopefully...

"Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office." What?! I began to shift nervously in my seat. "Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office." So, crazy robots are going to come looking for me? Wow, that's reassuring.

"So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them." Well that's helpful. One animatronic out of who knows how many there are. "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Candy the Cat head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out." An empty head?! How's that gonna help if they're going to try and stuff me? I began looking through the cameras a little quicker.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark." Great. No doors, and only a flashlight. Why wouldn't you install doors if there are crazy animatronics on the loose?! "Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Candy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!" The phone line clicked, and the room went silent.

I tried to run through all the information in my head. No doors, crazy animatronics, and only a head and a music box to stop them! This place sure was weird. I looked at the camera feed and switched over to the Show Stage. I expected to see them all lined up, but one was missing. New Cindy. I frantically flicked between every camera, flicking the flashlight on in every one, and eventually found her in Party Room 3. I relaxed a little, but then realised a orange flashing warning sign next to one of the cameras. I quickly pressed that one, and saw that the music box had almost run out. I quickly pressed the button and it began to wind up. When it was done I put the camera down and checked the clock. 1am. Only 5 hours to go.

The rest of the shift consisted of keeping an eye on New Cindy and winding up the music box. New Cindy moved to outside the entrance of one of the vents, but didn't move from there. When the clock chimed 6am, I let out a sigh of relief. One shift done. The manager had told me to wait here for him to let me out, so I impatiently paced the room.

"Hi Marilyn! How was your first shift?" the manager asked when he arrived.  
"Ok I guess..." I said, though I wanted to yell at him for not saying about the animatronics being crazy, and the head, and the music box.  
"That's good. Go home, get plenty of sleep. I'll see you here tonight at ten to twelve." he said, before walking out. Why did I have to wait for him?

As I walked back to my car, I began to wonder whether it was a good idea to take this job. But I really needed the money, and at least I didn't need qualifications. I looked back at the restaurant, and had a sudden feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

 **Withered Chester's Loading Quote: you're a failure Chester**


	4. Night 2

I arrived at the restaurant the next night feeling relatively confident. Nothing had happened last night, so tonight should be a breeze, right? I walked through the dark, empty rooms to the security office to find the manager in there waiting for me.

"Hi Marilyn! You ready for your second shift?" the manager said cheerily. I just nodded. I didn't particularly want to talk to him. "Uh, well, ok. Have a good shift." the manager said awkwardly, and quickly stumbled out, leaving me alone in the dark office to wait for 12am.

When the clock chimed 12 I wasn't worried at all. I didn't bother to look at the security cameras. I pulled out a magazine I had brought with me and began flicking through it. A few minutes later the phone rang like last night. I clicked the answer button, only half concentrating, and the same guy from last night began to speak.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" Well nothing really happened last night, I thought, still flicking through my magazine. "Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Candy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever." Great. Very reassuring. I continued to read my magazine.

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Chester the Chimpanzee? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Chester." Why was this guy so distracted? I slowly began losing interest in my magazine and concentrating on the phone call more. "Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Candy head trick will work on Chester, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too." The word 'glitch' made me feel very uneasy. I was now fully concentrated on the phone call.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Candy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box." I panicked a little as I realised I hadn't been watching anything, let alone this music box that the phone guy seemed to be so scared of. I flicked to the camera and wound up the music box as the phone guy finished.

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." The phone line clicked dead, and the room went silent.

The next few hours mostly consisted of getting scared at slight noises, and keeping a very good eye on the music box. I didn't want to find out what this puppet thing did. I hardly looked at the clock, too scared to take my eyes off the cameras after what phone guy had said. When I did eventually convince myself it was ok to look away for a few seconds, it was 4am. I felt a slight glimmer of hope as I realised I only had 2 hours left, but that soon faded when I heard the banging sound coming from the right vent.

I quickly clicked on the the right vent camera and turned on the light. I almost dropped the monitor in horror as I saw the blue cat staring at the camera menacingly. New Candy, was it? I panicked and began flicking the light on and off in hopes it would scare it away, but to no avail. I decided to leave it be and hope it wouldn't crawl out into the office.

I spent the next hour and a half keeping a very close eye on the other animatronics, and trying to forget the fact that the blue bunny was just meters away from me in the vent. I kept checking on it, but it didn't move at all. It just continued to stare unblinkingly at the camera. I stared at it for a few minutes before I heard a voice.

It was creepy. It came out of nowhere. Silence, and then a "Can I take your order?" echoed around the building. I frantically flicked through all the cameras to find the penguin getting into the left vent. Now I had to check them both.

25 minutes passed. I had 5 minutes to go. I stopped bothering with the other animatronics and just concentrated on the blue cat and penguin as the minutes ticked down. 4. 3. 2. I flicked to the right vent hopefully for the last time, but found New Candy gone.

I quickly dropped the monitor and flicked the right vent light on. A crazy blue face was staring at me. I shrieked and fumbled around for the Candy head, never taking my eyes off his face. When I eventually found it I shoved it on my head. I could hear my heavy breathing and racing heart as the blue face looked through the eye holes, then left. I didn't take the head off until the clock chimed 6, but even when it did I was still nervous about taking it off.

I sat shaking in my chair as I waited for the manager to come and let me leave, wondering if I had just escaped death, and wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Night 3

I couldn't keep still. I had to pull over twice on the way to the restaurant the next night because I was shaking so much. I almost turned around, but I needed the money. Desperately. So I continued towards the restaurant, whilst a voice in my head told me this night could be my last.

"Wow" the manager ran to help me as I stumbled and fell into the office. "Careful there, we don't want any accident records for the restaurant!" he said, chuckling. I simply glared at him, pulled myself from his grasp and went and slumped down in the chair. "Is everything ok, Marilyn?" the manager asked as he scribbled away at some paper.

I turned to him, anger suddenly burning inside of me. "Oh yeah, the crazy the animatronics are fine. It's fine that they try to kill me, and they jumpscare me. It's just great." I said sarcastically. The manager looked up from his papers, worry etched across his face. "Oh, t-that? N-no, the animatronics just... just want to find out where the people are! That's it! They think they're in the wrong room and look for people, which happens to be your office." he said, laughing nervously. He looked back to his papers, wiping sweat from his brow. I sighed, frustrated. "Ok. Can you go now, I have to get ready for my shift." I glared at him. He looked at his watch, then quickly scurried out the room without another word.

The clock's chime made me jump this time. I was so worried about the animatronics, I couldn't concentrate on anything. I tried looking through the cameras, but I kept getting the feeling that something would jump out at me. The phone rang again, and I pressed the answer button, a little relieved that I would hear that voice again.

"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!" Well, if you don't count being feet away from a murderous blue bunny as a problem, then sure. "Did...uh... Did Blank ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Blank, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Drawing Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Blank back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'New Blank. " I had noticed it lying in a mess in the Drawing Cove. I switched to that camera feed now to find it still there.

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close." Why would there be stories about the restaurant? Oh yeah, crazy robots.

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." The phone line clicked dead. I instantly felt uneasy now that there wasn't another human voice. I slowly clicked through all the camera feeds, carefully looking for something out of place. But there wasn't anything. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

I spent two hours keeping a good eye on all the animatronics, and keeping the music box wound up. So far New Candy and New Blank had moved, but they weren't in the vents, so I felt relatively safe. Withered Chester had appeared in the corridor earlier on, but I had flashed him with the flashlight and he had gone away. I felt quite confident. That was until I looked at Parts And Storage.

Before, there had been three animatronics visible. However, now the purple cat had fallen over, and the blue cat with the missing arm had gone. I quickly looked through all the cameras and eventually found it at the end of the main hall. I was paralysed staring at it for a few minutes, before I saw the orange warning sign flash next to the Prize Corner camera. I quickly switched to it and wound up the music box, before continuing checking the cameras.

2 more hours passed. Withered Chester had appeared multiple times, but he hadn't been much of a problem as I had been able to reboot him with the flashlight. New Blank and New Candy had appeared at my right vent, but I had managed to put the Candy head on in time so they wouldn't bother me. I almost felt like I could complete this shift. But then the Withered New Candy thing arrived.

I was checking the Game Area camera, and had just realised the Penguin had gone when something pulled down my monitor. Standing before me was the Withered New Candy that had been in the Main Hall. I frantically fumbled around for the Candy head as the lights flickered. I managed to get it on just as New Candy was stepping towards me, and the lights flickered off. I sat in the dark for a few minutes, waiting for a metal hand to grab me, but it never came. The lights faded back on, and I was safe. Well, this time.

The last 2 hours passed uneventfully, and soon enough I was walking out of the restaurant in a drizzling rain. I clambered into my car and sat there for a few minutes, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. I wasn't sure if I would be so lucky tomorrow. I shakily started the car and drove out of the car park, away from the restaurant and the animatronics. But the image of New Candy wasn't going to leave my mind soon.


	6. Night 4

"Hello? Hello?" The phone guy's familiar voice sounded from the phone. My 4th shift had just started and, as usual, the phone had rung. I listened intently as I quickly whizzed through all the camera feeds. "Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!" I smiled. He was right, I hadn't died. Well, yet.

"Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Candy Entertainment denies any wrongdoing." Yeah, because crazy robot murderers are no wrongdoing. "These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."

"Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare." I shiver ran up my spine. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" The line clicked dead. I sighed. Night 4. Let's do this.

2 hours passed. The Toy animatronics had all had a go at attacking me, and as the phone guy said I made an effort not to look into their eyes. They had left as normal, and I was feeling pretty good. If I could remember everything to do and stayed focused I'd be ok, right? I tried to keep this positive mindset, even when withered New Cindy appeared in front of me when I put down the cameras. I quickly shoved the Candy head on, and Withered New Cindy left soon after.

The rest of the night consisted of attacks from all the old animatronics. The new ones didn't scare me so much, but the old ones had a sort of...possessed feel about them. I shuddered whenever I though of Withered New Candy, with his his lower belly ripped off. If I found this night so hard, how on Earth was I going to survive night 5?


	7. Night 5

"Hey Marilyn! Last shift of the week. How're you feeling?" the manager asked me as I went into the office and slumped down in the chair. "Ok" I mumbled, trying not to think about the old, creepy animatronics. "Uh...well, ok. Bye" the manager said, and quickly left. The clock shined 12, and I got straight to work.

The phone rang again. I clicked the answer button and tried to listen whilst flicking through all the camera feeds.

"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!" The line clicked dead. I sighed, exasperated, and tried to get through the night.

When the clock chimed 6am, I was trembling. All the animatronics had attacked multiple times, and the old ones had really freaked me out. I waited for a couple of minutes for the manager, but he didn't arrive. Maybe he was late. I decided to go look for him, and headed out into the Game Area.

There was no sign of the manager in the Game Area. I looked over to the Show Stage, at the toy animatronics staring blankly forwards. I walked up to the stage and walked around the animatronics, occasionally tapping them to see if they reacted. Then I walked in front of them and stared into New Candy's eyes, looking to see the endoskeleton inside of him. Then, a light flicked on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the manager shouted, running towards me and pulling me away from the animatronics. "YOU WERE MEANT TO STAY IN YOUR OFFICE!" he yelled. "I was, but-" I started. "I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" he screamed, and I ran out of the restaurant, possibly more scared of him than of the animatronics.


	8. You're Fire!

I heard the letterbox clatter as I sat on the sofa on Saturday morning. I'd slept in late after my shift last night, and had only just woken up. I opened the door and got the post out of the box. The only thing that was there was a small letter. I went back inside and opened it up to reveal a pink slip from Candy's Burger & Fries. It read:

You're fired

Reasons:  
Tampering with the animatronics  
Too much perfume.

What?! I wasn't tampering with the animatronics, I was just looking at them! And as for odour, well, that was made up! I threw the slip in the floor and picked up the newspaper on the coffee table. Time to find a new job.


	9. Candy's Burger & Fries Burned down

Marilyn sank back into her armchair. There was nothing good on TV. Well, I guess that means it's time for the only channel left that is tolerable. The news. Marilyn daydreams for a little while the news is running on her television until they say something that grabs Marilyn attention.

"Candy's Burger & Fries burned down. We are informed by the company that it probably had something to do with faulty wiring. Only a couple things were found at the scene. These items will be sold at an auction," says the lady on the news channel.

Marilyn stands up quickly and screams. It's obviously a scream that symbolizes victory. She jumps up and shouts, "It's gone! That stupid place is gone! Finally, after all this time! The devil's name is Candy and he is dead!"

Jeremy comes downstairs. He peeks through the entrance of the living room and smiles. He says, "Marilyn, what is going on? You're jumping around and screaming. Did something happen?"

Marilyn runs over to Jeremy and passionately kisses him on the lips. She breaks off and hugs him. Tears stream down her face as she speaks, "Jeremy, it's gone. The hell I had to go through. The thing that drove me insane, the place that ruined my life. It's all gone. It burned down."

"Marilyn! That's great! I'm so happy for you. I know how you felt about that place. It's okay. It's all gone now. Everything is going to be better now," Jeremy states, "but maybe you shouldn't be jumping around and screaming. You are getting a little old for that Marilyn."

Marilyn laughs, "Sweetie, I'm never going to be too old to celebrate the death of that hell hole they called a burger place."

Jeremy goes back upstairs and Marilyn sits back down in the chair. She picks up the phone and calls her mother.

"H-hello," Mary answers.

"Mom! Did you see the news?" Marilyn questions.

Mary replies, "Well, I read the newspaper. Does that count?"

"Mom, look, all I need to know is if you heard about Candy's Burger & Fries?" Marilyn asks.

"Oh yeah, I did hear about it. Wow, the place is gone. It's quite interesting," Mary states.

Marilyn asks, "Really? That place could've been the death of us and the only thing you can say is that it is interesting?" Marilyn face palms.

"Well, I guess…" Mary responds, "Do you want me to be overjoyed, or something?"

"Never mind," Marilyn answers back, "Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Sweetie. Talk to you later," Mary hangs up.

Marilyn just shrugs and lies back in the chair. Life is going to be pretty sweet now. Marilyn knows that she doesn't have to stress about that stupid burger place that made fun of her old job she hated. She might still flip off the building when she drives by it just for old time's sake.


End file.
